What could've been
by Hitsu4HinaEva -Hari-Sama
Summary: What if the makers of Elfen Lied didn't stop where they did? Rated T for well... who dosen't know? it's elfen lied for pete's sake!
1. You can ignore this

What could've been

By hitsu4hinaeva

Enjoy!

Her memories flashed in her head as she could've sworn she heard her favorite song.

They separated for a moment as she tilted her head down with tears in her eyes.

"I wanted to forget everything," she said, moving some hair dangling in Kotha's face. "So nothing could ever come between us." Lucy finished.

"Nyu…" said Kotha.

"Kotha, I'm so sorry, for all the sadness I caused you. I'm so sorry…" Lucy said.

"I'm sorry too."

She gasped almost when she heard that. She removed her hand from his face hesitantly.

"I know your lives' been hard … you didn't deserve that sadness." He was almost on the break of tears.

"I wish I could've done something." He said.

She looked up at him almost in disbelief.

Then she smiled almost shyly.

He started crying as he wrapped his arms around her, then she slowly hugged back.

Enjoying the moment that she knew would be brief, she closed her eyes and she nuzzled into his neck, him doing the same.

She lifted her head up smiling as she blushed.

She immediately started crying. Her tear followed her cheek down to her chin as it fell.

"I have to go home" said nana repeating Lucy's last words to herself.

Nearby, lights flashed on, brightening the area.

"I have to go home." She repeated again.

Soldiers lined up with guns and other various weapons.

"I have to go home…" she said, almost crying.

"Ready!" shouted one of the soldiers as they raised their guns.

They aimed for there their target, the queen diclonius, Lucy.

She stood not facing them.

Nana stopped on the steps and repeated again.

"I have to go home." She said with her head low.

She put her hand against the wall and said, "My family's waiting."

She gasped and raised her head slightly.

Lucy was waiting.

Waiting for them to shoot. She wanted to end this roller coaster of emotions … but that would be selfish… wouldn't it?

"Fire!" she opened her eyes.

Gunshots could be heard as she just stood there, letting her vectors do the work.

But then, a horn from a diclonius broke off the queen's head.

The little dog slept happily on the porch, escaping from the sun.

"Now if you just stayed organized, cleaning up wouldn't take so long!" Yuka scolded.

"If you don't hurry up and get it done you're not gonna get lunch-"she was cut off by Kotha.

"Alright! Alright! I know!" he exclaimed.

He opened up his music box and listened; staring at the shell that nyu got to replace the one Kanai got him.

An image of her handing him the shell flashed in his mind.

Yuka came up to him and asked, "Whatsa matter?"

He quickly put back the shell and replied with a simple, "Oh nothing…"

"You're getting better already!" Mayu said to Nana smiling.

"What do you mean? Anyone can curl sausage." Nana replied, looking up from the dishes she was washing with Mayu.

"That's true, but this time they weren't burnt." Said Mayu pouring water into another sink nearby.

"Hey! That's mean!" said Nana

Nana sighed and continued to work.

Yuka set the table, putting each cup upside-down on the table in front of each seat.

"Yuka." Kotha said.

"Hmn?" she asked.

"You know you just put out an extra bowl."

"I know, I thought it'd be nice. Ya' know, having her here." Said Yuka.

"Yea I guess you're right." replied Kotha.

"Thank you for the food!" everyone exclaimed.

Nana took one sip of the noodles.

"Yummy!" Nana exclaimed.

"That's right! This is your first time trying somen noodles!" said Yuka.

"Oh yeah!" said Nana. "I couldn't be last time you served them."

Both Yuka and Kotha looked up slightly, and Mayu just stared at her cup, and then looked at Nana.

"There are just so many wonderful things in this world." said Nana.

She started to form tears in her eyes as she remembered the face of Mariko.

"So many good things…" she was shaking now. And then she remembered Lucy.

She started to cry.

"Nana?" asked Mayu.

After a few seconds, Nana gasped and said "Oh I'm sorry!" she said wiping her tears away.

"Let's eat!" She exclaimed, taking some food from the bowl at the center of the table.

"That's right! You need to eat if you want to grow up healthy!" yuka said.

Kotha then heard the dog bark.

"Huh? Is someone at the gate?" Yuka asked.

"I'll go check." said Kotha.

And boy, the dog was barking happily.

There was a shadow figure at the gate.

Kotha just stood there, mesmerized at how familiar this presence was.

The song on the music box finally stopped and then the oddest thing happened…

The grandfather clock's minute hand reached the 12 on the clock.

The clock chimed, almost as it was happy.

Kotha, amazed at this phenomenon, turned his head.

"It's working…" he said

"Kotha..." said the figure.

He recognized the voice he ran to the gates and then!

DUH DUH DUHHHHHHHHHHHH...!!!!!!!!! My first Cliffhanger! YAY!!!


	2. Enter, Hikarina

**What could've been**

**By**

**Hitsu4hinaeva**

**Chapter 2:enter, Hikarina**

**Enjoy**

~**~

"Outta my way!!" said a young girl, pushing kohta aside.

"Ow!" he said.

She was about to run past him when suddenly, she was…

Shot in the head. And fell to the ground, and it seemed she was saying something to him before she landed.

Kouhta looked at the girl's wound. It was deep, way deep.

"Hey! I think we hit her!!" said a nearby guard."Really? Lets go make sure." His partner responded.

Kouhta looked around, and finally coming up with an idea.

He ran around the house and hid behind one of the house's many sides.

He heard footsteps around the front. They soon dissapeared within a matter of minutes.

"Phew." He said. He looked down to inspect the girl. She was about 4 years old, he suspected. She had hair as long as Nana's. It was the same color of Lucy's hair, with some streaks along her bangs, the same color of kohta's.

He saw a dress on her that looked like the one he last saw Lucy in. it was torn-up, and looked like it was done that way so it would fit her.

Then, something caught his eye.

It was a locket in the shape of a heart, obviously hand-made.

On the outside of the locket, was an ingraving of someone's name.

"_hikarina_" he read to himself. On the back there were two names he thought to be two nicknames of her's. _"Hikari,"_ he continued, _"Rina"_ he stopped reading and was about to open the locket.

When suddenly…(an: I love that frase!!)

Hikarina opened her eyes and saw where his eyes were.

"KYAAAA!!!" she cried, popping her head strait up, hitting his face.

"Gah!" he said, clutching his nose.

"Okaa-san is a pervert! Okaa-san is a pervert!!" she said.

"Huh? Daddy? M-me?!"

"And to think, why would my beautiful mother chose _this_, … person.. to bear her child!" she said

And then suddenly he froze.

She had horns exactly like Lucy's.

~**~

**Gahhh! I forgot to tel you guys that this part, where he has eating with those pplz and answering the door and stuff, took place 4 years later. K? *smiles like Honey-senpai***

**K! Bye!**


	3. Lucy's Gift

What could've been

chapter 3

"Lucy's Gift"

by

hitsu4hinaeva

enjoy~

"So where did you find her?" Yuka asked worriedly.

"I saw her running towards our gate being chased by... police?" Kohta responded.

"Could it be that she is in some sort of trouble?" Mayu asked.

"Who knows? These horns seem kinda suspicious though..." Said Yuka.

"Do you think she could be a diclounius, like me?!" Nana asked.

"Nobody knows Nana...." said Kohta.

Hikarina was searching around the house. _'where is it?! If I don't find this for mother, she'll scold me! Even though she can't even move around much without this...' _she thought.

"Hey, Otou-san! Come help me find what mother wanted me to find!" said Hikarina.

"Ok.." Kohta said, getting up.

"So who is your mother? What is she like?" Kohta asked while searching for something he didn't even know.

Hikarina stopped.

"D-did I say something bad? If so, I'm so sorr--" Kohta was interrupted.

"She is truly beautiful. She always wishes to play with me, and always sings her favorite song. I like that song too.." Hikarina began, but realized she had interrupted.

"Continue, Hikarina." Kohta said, knowing she was yearning to continue.

She smiled and continued. "She says she doesn't know her name, or how I came to be, but she says she loves me more than anyone in the world." She began to tear up. "she told me that I am called a Diclounius- a special type of person with different abilities. I liked the idea of being a diclounius at first, but then she said that the world hated our type so much, that there are only 2 remaining- me and a girl named Nana. She says she can't count herself because she isn't worth the title of being called 'Diclounius' and it is truly special to be one...." she was sobbing so much she was chocking on her own words.

Kohta embraced Hikarina. She stained his shirt with her tears.

"O-otou-san! W-we can leave mother in the p-position she is in or she'll......s-she'll..."

**somewhere in a deep wood...**

"Ousti usti.. Medi tabitur....." a diclonius who doesn't remember her name sang.

*Flashback*

"_Hikarina! Hurry and find your Otou-san! Before it is to late fo--" she coughed up a bit of blood._

"_Mother!!" she ran to her side._

"_No! Don't worry about me.. I can hold up here for a matter of 5 weeks. If he can give you that item, bring it back here." She said_

"_But mother....... what is the item?"_

"_You'll know when you see it......."_

_Hikarina runs away._

*end flashback*

"O cam sanctra, cam serena.................."

_'when snow falls, hearts rise_

_when snow falls, people try to reach the sky...'_-Hitsu4hinaeva

Please R&R!!!


	4. The Girl in the Glass

_So sorry for the wait!_

_Review time: _

_cartoonpsycho888999: Erm, yeah. I was 12 when I started the story, but I decided to leave it be. 6 years later, I was too lazy to re-write it, so I just fixed some mistakes and uploaded that. And don't worry, I won't. ^_^"_

_alisa12313: Here you go, then._

_Rena The Insane: Wow, ummm -has never gotten such a positive comment- Thank you so much!_

_Kilwede (part one): Yeah, I was mad that no one ever did that, so I decided to mix drama with comedy, you know?_

_(part two): I'm a year late with updating, but I'll try harder from now on! This chapter is for you!_

Hikarina stared at Nana from across the table, squinting her eyes. Nana followed suit, struggling.

Mayu sat next to Nana, hesitantly watching the duo stare at each other, marveling at their patience. Kohta was watching them as well, wondering why he was here, while Yuka was just as worried as Mayu.

Each passing second was an hour as the staring never seemed to stop.

Finally, Nana's head ended up colliding with the table, "I can't _do it_!"

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Hikarina stood up while she made 'victory' signs with her fingers. "Yay! Can't beat me, no you can't!" She sang.

"Noooo!" Nana yelled in defeat. "It's okay, Nana. I've never seen such an impressive staring contest before!" Mayu sat up from the table.

Nana felt better, then decided to leave it be and help Mayu with the dishes. Hikarina went outside to play with the dog, leaving Yuka and Kohta.

As soon as Hikarina was surely gone, Yuka sighed loudly. "Thank goodness, she was distracted! I thought she'd be gloomy all day . . ."

"I know what you mean. She was really depressed this morning, I really hope she's not like this tomorrow."

The rest of the day went without a hitch, and everyone went to sleep.

"Hmmm . . ." a girl sat in a lonely space. A big, wide space draped in ceil.

It looked like it was snowing, but the snowflakes were shining, and what's more, frozen.

Everything was frozen in time, except the girl.

"Still half asleep, this one." She said, probably to the teddy bear in her hand, as she pointed to a flower covered in frozen dew. "See?"

With a bear in her lap, and her snow mittens on her little hands, she flopped down onto the ground, which had no snow, but a textureless -almost like a mirror- landscape.

She blinked, just staring into the transparent sky.

"What do you think, huh?" She lifted her bear up as far as her tiny arms could stretch.

"Well? What do you think . . ."

Everything began to move for a split second as she spoke this small word.

" . . . Father?"

Kohta's head snapped up, opening his eyes in a cold sweat. His breathing became heavy as the last moments of his strange dream played back in his head.

"Who . . .?"

"Otou-san . . . " Hikarina said from his door, whispering to herself.

She sighed silently as she closed what little of his door that was opened.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV


End file.
